


The Razor

by YeolMonster



Series: Besties [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/pseuds/YeolMonster
Summary: “It’s so spiky. Why is it so spiky?”(Aka the "Myungsoo has a stubble" fanfic nobody asked for. And Sungyeol can't wait to get rid of it. Kinda.)





	The Razor

**Author's Note:**

> So yay, this is a part of a series now! :> I called it 'Besties' because I'm bad at naming things!  
> Hope you'll like it!

Inspired by " _Sungyeol being preoccupied with Myungsoo's stubble the entire broadcast, yes, that actually happened in real life and I decided to write a fanfic about it_ ":

 

 

 

 

“What’s that?”

Myungsoo hums and moves his face toward Sungyeol in acknowledgement, but his eyes stay on his laptop for another moment, before he finally looks up.

He promised his supervisor that he’ll have this report first thing on Monday morning, and he didn’t start because Sungyeol wanted to watch Doctor Strange yesterday.

Sungyeol is openly staring at his chin. He leans in, squints his eyes, before lifting his fingers to crease Myungsoo’s jaw.

He flinches back when his hand meets Myungsoo’s stubble, as if he got electrified. “What the hell,” His eyes widen almost comically. “I can’t believe this.”

“I lost my shaver during the business trip. I probably left it at the hotel room.”

“How is this even possible,” He comments, almost in disbelief, as if he never expected Myungsoo to grow hair anywhere beside his crotch.

Sungyeol keeps touching it, fascinated, at first just his fingertips, then the back of his hand trails along Myungsoo’s cheek. He makes weird gasping-choking sounds, before finally withdrawing his hand. “It’s so spiky. Why is it so spiky?”

Myungsoo touches his own chin. It does feel kind of weird, and it’s definitely unusual, even to him; his face feels rough, but it’s not yet an actual stubble just yet. It’s a bit embarrassing it even took 3 days to grow a small 5 o’clock shadow.

Sungyeol is still staring. _Openly_ staring, head in his hand, elbow propped on the table, as if the stubble might disappear.  

He came over yesterday, saying his house was noisy and he needed to get some commissions done for next week. Except he hugged him for a whole minute at the foyer before he even took off his shoes. Myungsoo saw him on Sunday, before his flight, and they texted the entire time, the way they did always, but the hugging - that’s new.

He’d never admit that he missed him, because that’s not something male best friends do, like that other stuff they do sometimes - which they’re constantly _not_ doing anymore. Except when they’re horny. Which is more frequent than you’d think.

“You can use my razor. It’s in the cabinet by the sink.” He finally says, as if he needed time to process that the stubble isn’t going away.

Myungsoo makes a face. “I don’t like razors.”

“Why not? It’s _Gillette_. It got like a 5 out 5 rating. And the shave lasts way longer, too.”

“I always nick myself. And get weird red spots. And it’s itchy.”

“Fine, call me when you want to join the adult club.” Sungyeol rolls his eyes and goes back to his laptop.

“Adults use electric razors, too, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo insists, but instead gets his chin groped.

“Sure, they do.” He says without looking away from the graphic tablet.

Myungsoo sighs and goes back to his report.

Before he’s even done with the section he was working on, Sungyeol gets off his chair to the fridge, and comes back with a glass of juice. Myungsoo wouldn’t have noticed if Sungyeol hadn’t rubbed his face on his way out of the chair and back into the chair.

Then he does without even looking up from his laptop, fondling whatever part of Myungsoo’s chin his hand blindly reach.

Myungsoo clicks his tongue, and he removes it, pretending that he’s doing that subconsciously.

He’s trying to annoy him out of his stubble. Christ.

If they’re both busy, they often share the kitchen isle like they do know, one of Sungyeol’s long legs slung over Myungsoo’s, restlessly swinging left and right. Myungsoo likes that they can coexist in silence without being bored and work on completely different tasks while still enjoying each other’s company. It’s definitely not something he could achieve with any of his exes, who were constantly looking to do something _together_ , and weren’t comfortable _being comfortable_.

It’s scary to dwell on that thought, because the more he does, the more he realizes he’s been looking for Sungyeol in all of his exes.

He startles out of his thoughts, when Sungyeol - laptop long forgotten - hovers his fingers on Myungsoo’s jaw again.

“ _Dude_.” Myungsoo furrows his eyebrows.

“It’s like sandpaper. It’s so prickly.”

“Is this the first time you meet somebody with facial hair?”

“No - but… I’m not allowed to come up to other people and touch their faces in the middle of the street.”

“You have facial hair too.”

“I have some. But my hair is thin, and it always looks like light _floof_. On my legs, too. Yours is so… coarse. It’s amazing” He uses the back of his hand going back and forth along Myungsoo’s jaw. It feels weird for Myungsoo, too. He can feel Sungyeol’s soft touch moving through the gruff hairs.

Now he gets it. He’s not trying to be annoying. It clearly gets him hot and bothered.

Myungsoo snaps his teeth, feigning an attempt to bite Sungyeol’s hand, and he jerks it back and snorts. “Fine!” He throws his hands up in surrender; “I’m making dinner. Bulgogi?”

“With udon noodles?”

“But you’re doing the dishes. I bet your new stubble can clean off grease better than any kitchen sponge out there.”

“You want me to clean the dishes with my face?”

“It’s been in dirtier places.”

Myungsoo throws a pen at him.

By the time he’s finished with the report, his tiny studio apartment is filled with the scent of delicious food. Sungyeol’s standing over the stove, one hand holding his cellphone and reading the instructions, and another stirring the pot.

His shoulders are broad and the line of his back is neat and straight. He’s exactly perfect the way he is; he always says that Myungsoo won some genetic lottery, but Myungsoo thinks it’s vice versa; everything is exactly where it needs to be with Sungyeol. There’s not a single thing out of place. He’s perfect. And even the things that annoy Myungsoo and drive him mad, are still perfect.

His nape is peeking out of his oversized shirt, milky and vulnerable.

Myungsoo can’t really resist - he grazes his chin on it, dragging it from the hairline down to the ham of the shirt, then rubbing his nose and his cheek on him.

Sungyeol shivers.

He actually tenses up, body flexing from a slouched position, receptive to Myungsoo’s touch.

Myungsoo takes it as an invitation to continue. If anything Sungyeol’s neck feels even softer under his chin. He’s not sure how long they stand there, but Myungsoo eventually gets disinterested and decides to proceed with nipping into Sungyeol’s neck.

Sungyeol snaps and turns around, shoving him backwards and waving the hot stirring spoon between them. “No. We’re not doing that anymore. Also - I can’t believe I got stubble burn. From _you_. What the actual fuck.”

“I can’t believe that turns you on.”

Sungyeol waves his spoon some more and it drips onto the floor; “It doesn’t.”

“It totally does. It’s the weirdest kink ever.”

“If it doesn’t go away by the time the food is ready, you’re not having any.”

“I can’t just make it disappear!”

“There’s my razor.”

“It makes me itchy!”

“Then use magic.”

Myungsoo stares at him; “What if I’m really hungry and I don’t shave?”

“Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it? Stop being a baby, and shave. For everybody’s sake.”

“You just want it gone because it turns you on.”

“I’ll shave you then.”

“I’m having flashbacks from that time when Sungjong made us go to that play with the homicidal barber.”

“Sweeney Todd?” Sungyeol turns back to the stove; “Then you probably remember that most of his clients got eaten, in the end.”

Myungsoo wants to be a client. That gets eaten. By Sungyeol. But another part of him feels like he should stand his ground about this, so he sits grouchily on the couch and refuses to come to the bathroom when Sungyeol calls him.

Sungyeol brings the shaving cream to the coffee table. “You are such a baby, Myungsoo. I knew this back when we sneaked off to go to Everland and you refused to go on all the big boys rides and started crying because you were scared your mom will find out - but every time, you surprise me anew.”

“I was 14! And it my first time going somewhere without my parents!”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes and puts a bowl of hot water on the coffee table. “Ready?”

“No.”

Sungyeol’s eyes sweep him from up to down, before his expression turns less annoyed and more sinister. He puts one of his knees on the couch, right next to Myungsoo’s thigh, and swings the other toward the other side, straddling Myungsoo. “Is that more comfortable?”

“Yes.” Myungsoo admits despite himself, hands crawling up Sungyeol thighs to his butt. “Much better.”

Sungyeol sighs spraying some shaving cream into his hand; “This is the worst friendship ever.”

“You started it.”

“ _You_ started it, Myungsoo,” He starts soaping his jaw and chin in soft circular motions. “In college. You called it ‘Frisky Fridays’. When literally most of those fridays all we did is take really long naps just to annoy my roommate.”

Myungsoo snorts when he remembers their weird college phase, where they’d lock the door so Sungyeol’s nosy roommate won’t walk in on them, because the douche was a huge religious neat freak and an even bigger homophobe. He’d constantly fret about Sungyeol’s immortal soul, as if it was his duty to turn him back on the path of the righteous. Myungsoo actually suspected that he was crushing on Sungyeol, too. “No, _you_ started it when you suggested we should watch porn together.” He argues. Sungyeol’s hands feel nice on his face, but some of the foam gets into his lips and nose which is disgusting.

“Friends watch porn together!” Sungyeol opposes and draws backwards a little to take the razor and the water bowl off the coffee table.

Because he’s leaning down so far, Myungsoo needs to hold his ass more firmly so he won’t fall. “So how come I didn’t watch porn with anybody else?”

“Because I’m your _best_ friend.” Sungyeol says, rolling his hips down slightly when he says ‘best’, as if to emphasize it. Myungsoo moans, throwing his head back, but Sungyeol clutches onto his neck. “Now, don’t move. Unless you want to test the speed of an average ambulance in Seoul’s rush hour.”

Myungsoo takes a large inhale, and Sungyeol’s eyes flick to his; “You trust me, right?”

“Yeah.” Sungyeol’s grip tightens slightly, urging him to stay still. Sungyeol takes one clear swipe along his jaw.

The noise of it, the scraping on his skin, is sharp and metallic, and his skin immediately feels fresh and naked. Sungyeol meets his eyes, as if to check everything’s okay, before giving it another go, a bit higher, and then dipping the razor into the water to clean off the foam.

His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, and his tongue darts out of his mouth to lick his lips, as if he needs them wet. He’s so close that he can feel his breath on his face, now gusting over bare, clean skin, he can also feel how close they are, Sungyeol’s fingers that put pressure on his neck in different areas to he’ll tilt his head the right way.

He wants to bring him closer, but also doesn’t want to get maimed - so he just slides his hands up to his waist, holding him in place.

It feels both erotic and intimate at the same time. How they can do this wordlessly, effortlessly, like they’ve done it a million times before.

The razor moves to his chin, quick but controlled movements, swipe left and then right, and then Sungyeol leans back a little, moving his head from side to side, then tilting it up a bit.

“There. And nobody had to die.” He leaves the razor in the water and wipes Myungsoo’s face with a towel. The shaving cream smells minty. “Done.” He says, eyes still searching for any patch he might have missed along Myungsoo’s jaw and chin, before finally meeting his eyes.

“So? How do you feel?” Sungyeol’s hands are both on his shoulders now, warm.

“Itchy.” Myungsoo scratches his chin. It feels super smooth, though. Probably smoother than his electric razor. “Also unexpectedly, or maybe expectedly at this point, painfully hard.”

Sungyeol clicks his tongue, but doesn’t move away. “Well, you did behave.”

“I did.” Myungsoo nods eagerly.

Sungyeol snorts and leans down to press his lips to Myungsoo’s chin; it’s not exactly a kiss, but it’s more affectionate than a touch. He rubs their cheeks together, as if admiring his own work and how smooth it is, and then leans down to give Myungsoo a soft kiss on the neck.

He draws back, and for a moment Myungsoo thinks that’s it, but he uses one of his hands to push Myungsoo’s thighs further apart, before stepping between them and kneeling on the floor.

“Oh,” Myungsoo can feel his heart rate increasing almost drastically. “We’re doing that. Reenacting Swiggy Todd. Okay.”  

“Sweeney Todd. And we’re not reenacting. And you totally misspoke his name on purpose, your memory isn’t that bad. ”

“We’re practically making the play come to life. I was shaved, and now I’m getting eaten. Following the script. Bravo.”

“You’re insufferable.” Sungyeol says as he takes his cock out of his pants. “Also, this is a returned favor for the party two weeks ago, and consider us even. This is the last time.”

Yeah, _right_.

Myungsoo lets out a shaky breathe; Sungyeol’s fingers are long and warm on him, and he wastes no time on pleasantries with his dick, the way most people do, and just takes him in whole, as deep as his throat allows it. He stays there for a moment, before drawing back, his tongue leaving a wet trail on the side of his cock, and then gives his head a small slippery suck.

Just the sound it makes is enough to make any mortal cum - but actually seeing it… Myungsoo bites his lip, his heart racing against his chest.

He soaks the other side with his spit, lips and tongue sliding down his length in slow, controlled pauses.

How is he so good at giving head is beyond Myungsoo.

“Slow?” He asks against the head of his dick, and Myungsoo shudders, gripping onto the sofa.

“Y-yeah.”

“Are you even gonna last that long?”

“You let me worry about that.”

Sungyeol snorts, pumping Myungsoo’s cock with his hand; “Would be a shame if it ends too quick, since it’s the last time.”

Myungsoo has a retort, and a really good one, too - except then Sungyeol fits his mouth onto his cock again, and it’s gone, along with his breathe.

Sungyeol almost chokes this time, a little, and Myungsoo could feel additional spit collecting in his mouth as he goes down again, almost greedily so.

Myungsoo does like it slow, as slow _as possible_ , he loves being teased and likes to take his time, but the sight of Sungyeol between his legs, hands on his thighs, as he enthusiastically sucks on his cock is hard on his balls. He clearly gets engrossed in it, stopping with a wet smack only to run his tongue over Myungsoo’s length like it’s a popsicle. It’s so obscene.

Myungsoo puts his hand into his hair, gently, and Sungyeol takes it as a cue to go faster.

It feels amazing, and Myungsoo fights of his breathe, throwing his head back.

The orgasm catches him off guard, as if he didn’t expect it. It’s harsh and strong, coiling from the bottom of his belly, and spreading to his fingertips and toes. He closes his eyes for a moment, as powerfully as he can, and when he opens them stars swimming before his eyes for a long minute. Sungyeol sucks every last bit of cum, making slurping sounds that run goosebumps on Myungsoo’s skin.

When Myungsoo finally calms down enough to have solid thoughts, and looks back at him, heart thundering in his own ears, Sungyeol is making sure Myungsoo’s cock is clean, licking whatever bit of cum had escaped. Now that Myungsoo thinks about it, considering he swallowed it all, he’s just being meticulous.

“Good?”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcomed. Now let’s go to eat, I’m starved.” He gets up, abruptly, hand sliding off Myungsoo’s now limp dick gently as he goes.   

“I can see _that_ ,” Myungsoo wants to chuckle, but he’s still a bit out of breathe, so he just pulls Sungyeol back into his lap by the hand.

“Don’t be a dick.” Sungyeol argues.

Myungsoo kisses him, because he’s close, and his lips are a bit swollen, and he finds that sexy. 

He kisses back, kneeling on the sofa between Myungsoo’s legs, but when Myungsoo reaches out, he stops; “No,” He says, pulling Myungsoo’s hand back onto his waist.

“I want to touch you, too. You’re hard.”

“It’s fine. I’m a big boy, I’ll take care of myself in the bathroom. This way we’re even, remember?” He kisses his nose, and stays close, nose digging into Myungsoo’s cheek.

Myungsoo rubs his back through the t-shirt for a moment; “So we’re really not doing this anymore?”

“Yeah. We’re really not doing this anymore. You know it’s getting out of hand.”

“Just a little.” Myungsoo thinks, and it’s true. It’s not like they’re doing it every day.

They kiss again.

This kiss is long and sloppy, and Sungyeol’s hands are back on his shoulders. Myungsoo tries to pull him back against himself, but he withdraws; “Okay.” He gives him one last peck. Then another one on the nose.

And he clearly wants more, Myungsoo can tell. But he’s being stubborn hardass, so Myungsoo lets him get up without giving him too much trouble.

“The food probably got cold, come on." Sungyeol urges.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do on this one? Is it better? Worse? :D Did it improve from last time?  
> I'll try to do the 'next week, new fic' but I don't make promises. So far so good.  
> Also, I've decided to post it on AFF after all, (@Deliciousyou_ convinced me! hehehe) so I'll be posting this series there too! :>


End file.
